


Kinabra - Wedding Reunion

by A_Not_So_Normal_Human



Series: Kinabra Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is shy, F/M, Fluff, Kiss on the Cheek, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Reunions, Romance, erik is really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human
Summary: Just a little fanfic about Kinabra. (Cobra X Kinana) I wrote my own little version of Fairy Tail episode 163 during the Grand Magic Games. I just thought it would be super interesting to include Kinana and Cobra.I don't own Fairy Tail as well as its characters. All credits go to Hiro Mashima.I hope you enjoy this little fanfic of mine.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Series: Kinabra Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067882
Kudos: 9





	Kinabra - Wedding Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail was the first anime I've ever watched so it holds a special place in my heart. I started rewatching the whole thing these past few weeks. It brings back so many memories.
> 
> I don't know about you, but I think that Kinana and Cobra definitely deserve a reunion even if it's a small one. They are one of my top fave couples in Fairy Tail. Well enough of me blabbering, enjoy the story and sorry about any typos I made!
> 
> Don't forget to comment!

Hiding behind one of those giant stone statues atop the tournament ring hid two figures, Ultear and Meredy. The only reason as to why they would be here is if they sensed Zeref’s dark magic near the arena which is exactly why they were watching the games. However, they weren’t alone, they were accompanied by someone else… Someone who was once part of a dark guild but recently, he had a change of heart let’s say. Jellal had told them that he had exceptional hearing and because of that, he is able to hear one’s thoughts, heart, and movements. He may be able to detect Zeref’s dark magic.

At first he was rather reluctant of helping them as he felt that didn’t owe them any favours, especially after what Jellal did to him. But after hearing that he would be busted out of jail for a lil bit, he immediately agreed. The chance to take in as many sounds, and voices appealed to him and he hoped he could meet his friend again. Besides, being cooped up in jail isn’t fun and you start to lose your sanity after a while. Thus, he was let out of prison without anyone noticing.

Down below in the area, it was currently Mirajane’s and Jenny’ match and because they were former pin-up models, they were currently dressed in swimwear to see who could attract the attention of the audience the most. It wasn’t a battle of strength or skill, it was rather a battle of who was more sexier.

Meanwhile up above, Ultear had finally located Jellal and Cobra using her crystal orb and instead of tracking where Zeref’s dark magic was, they were actually watching the battle between the two former models whilst hiding in one of the archways. And because Ultear could see everything that they were doing, she crushed the orb out of anger as they were supposed to be working, not watching the Grand Magic Games.

Unfortunately, Jellal and Cobra weren’t aware that Ultear and Meredy had seen them watching the games.

“So, is that Jenny Realight real or what?” Cobra asked Jellal while watching her pose with a bored expression.

“I believe so.” Jellal replied. “How did you know it was her?”

“I’ve seen her photos in Sorcerer Weekly.”

“I never would have thought of you as the type to look at her photos.”

“Well it’s because Angel shoved her pictures in my face and forced me to look at it whenever she got a hold on the magazines. I didn’t think she would be interested in modeling or whatever the hell they do in those magazines.”

At his rather crude remark, Jellal couldn’t help but let a small laugh slip out.

While they’d been talking amongst themself, the members of Mermaid Heel suddenly jumped down from the stands and into the arena exclaiming, “You don’t expect us to let those bimbos hog all the attention do you? We Mermaid Heel is the ultimate in girl power!”

“Wow! I didn’t see that coming. It appears as though Mermaid Heels members have decided to join in the competition.” Chaptati, one of the contest judges said excitedly.

“Oh no you don’t! All these girls are missing the most important thing! How can you be in a swimsuit and not have the love to back it up!” Sherry said as she and her cousin Chelia jumped down as well.

“It looks like the two cousins of Lamia Scale have decided to join as well! In that case… Would Fairy Tail like to join as well?” Chapati said while looking at the female members of the Fairy Tail guild.

As soon as Chapati asked that question, Jellal suddenly got a bad feeling. Something bad was going to happen and he glanced at Cobra to see he was trembling but not out of fear. He looked like he was going to explode. _Uh oh. This isn’t going to be good is it._ Jellal thought to himself and he was exactly right.

"WHAT THE HELL? IF YOU DARE ASK HER TO WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I’LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD, YOU HEAR ME!” Cobra shouted. He started walking towards the entrance to the arena. It was clear he wanted to throw Chapati out of his chair and bury him somewhere. Luckily, Jellal quickly grabbed onto his shoulder and held him back to try and talk some sense into him. If people heard Cobra yelling and recognized them, both of them would be thrown into jail but luckily they didn’t as the audience was too busy looking at the girls in their swimsuits and so Jellal thanked whatever god up there.

"Calm down already, Cobra. You mustn't storm in there. You’ll risk blowing both of our covers and throwing us into jail. I doubt you want that right after we broke you out." Jellal said. "You are taking this the wrong way. I doubt anyone else has romantic feelings for her besides you"

"Is that so? How about if Titania wore a hot swimsuit? How would you and everyone react?" Cobra asked, glaring at Jellal.

Shocked, Jellal took a step back and he started to imagine Erza in a hot swimsuit and dirty images started to fill his mind. He didn’t realize a trail of blood started leaking down his nose and Cobra just stared at him with a unimpressed facial expression.

Remembering that Cobra was able to hear one’s thoughts, he started to blush and wiped the blood from his nose while Cobra looked on with a small smirk on his face. He knew exactly what Jellal was thinking about and was definitely going to poke fun at him.

"We mustn't get distracted and forget about the mission. We must -” Jellal said but was unable to finish his sentence as someone found them.

"Well hello there!" The lady said to them. "Hmmm. Yes. Come, follow me, you must participate as well!" She said as she grabbed both their arms and dragged them into a room.

“Where are you bringing us to you crazy woman and why should we go with you?” Cobra growled.

“I’m just getting you ready for the next event!” The woman said in an excited voice.

"Who? Us? N-No... We really shouldn't..." Yet again, Jellal was not able to finish his sentence as the lady shoved them into a closet.

"Don't worry! This closet is magical and it automatically changes your clothes depending on what the person wants to wear.” She said.

“We don’t want to change clothes and we don’t want to participate!” Cobra said in an angry tone.

“Oh well. Too bad for you two. The next theme for the event is WEDDINGS! So I need you to wear some tuxedos!” The woman said.

A few minutes later Jellal and Cobra emerged out of the closet in tuxedos.

"What the hell. Why do I have to wear these?"Cobra complained once he was out of the closet. "I hate the colour, the necktie is annoying and the pants are way too tight. How do people move in these things?” He said in an annoyed voice as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Come on. It's not really that bad and don’t forget, it could be a lot worse" Jellal sighed.

  
“That’s the spirit! Now get out there and show off!” The lady said as she snapped her fingers.

“Wait! We can’t go -” Jellal exclaimed in a panicked voice to the woman. But it was too late, a blinding light filled the room and seconds later, Jellal and Cobra disappeared.

Down in the arena Jellal and Cobra find themselves in a tough position...

“Shit. Jellal do you have a spell where only people from Fairy Tail can see us cause I feel like that would be a great idea before people recognize us.” Cobra said elbowing Jellal.

“Great idea.” Jellal said and recited the spell. “Now no one but Fairy Tail members can see us.”

The Fairy Tail members who were down in the arena gasped when they saw them approaching them.

"Cobra?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in prison!" Natsu yelled.

Sighing Jellal said, "Well... it's a long story. But, don't worry. He's currently helping Crime Sorciere with a mission."

“Jellal? I didn’t expect to see you here. ” Erza said

“Same. Cobra and I were hiding and watching the games but someone found us and made us participate.” Jellal said in an exasperated voice. “We didn’t have a choice.”

 _Seriously? I didn’t come here to see the Fairy Tail members again. They are a bunch of idiots… I can tell they don’t like seeing me even without listening to their thoughts._ Cobra thought, and sighed.

"Erik? Is that you?" A soft voice said and immediately Cobra perked up when he recognized the voice and looked towards where he heard the voice coming from.

Cobra gasped when he saw her running towards him, but was delighted to see his friend again.

"Erik!" Kinana called even more loudly and threw herself at him and looped her arms around his neck.

“Hello to you too.” Cobra said in a gentle voice as he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I thought I would never see you again…” Kinana sniffed and buried her face in his chest.

“Don’t cry. I’m here now.” Cobra murmured into Kinana’s violet hair while wiping her tears away.

Shocked, the members of Fairy Tail stared at them. The Cobra they knew treated everyone like trash but seeing him talking gently to a girl with pure affection, it shocked them and they thought that something like that would never happen.

“You look better than I thought you would in that tuxedo. The grey really brings out the colour of your hair and eyes. I like it a lot.” Kinana said while looking him in the eye.

"Eh, I guess it’s okay... he mumbled. "But, I'm glad you like it"

 _I thought you hated it..._ Jellal thought, looking at Cobra but when Cobra glared at him he immediately turned his head around.

“What’s the matter? You look like you want to murder Jellal.” Kinana said in a concerned voice.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Cobra said, his gaze becoming soft. He raised a hand and started to pat stroke her hair.

"If you say so. I'm sure you'll get a good wife someday because of how handsome you are." Kinana giggled.

"What?!" Cobra yelled. “It doesn’t matter if I look great because that doesn't mean that I'll get a beautiful bride like... like... like you", he mumbled the last few words, and turned away so Kinana wouldn't get the chance to see his now crimson face.

It was too late, Kinana saw it and she started to giggle. _I can’t believe she's laughing at me. I was being sincere too._ Cobra thought. As if she knew exactly what Cobra was thinking, she quickly embraced him in a hug. "Of course you will, Erik. But I doubt you will find someone as beautiful as I am". Kinana said whilst continuing to laugh.

 _I was telling the truth..._ Cobra thought.

"Seems like the two of them are getting along well", Erza smiled and watched as Cobra and Kinana laughed together.

"She is his only friend. What did you expect?" Jellal said, while shaking his head to hide the small smile he wore.

"His only friend huh. I suppose that does make sense. By the way… I would assume Lahar and Doranbolt are here. So you need to be alert, or else you might get sent back to prison.”

Jellal nodded. "Don’t worry about that. I cast a spell on us so that only Fairy Tail members can see us."

"But even so, it’s better to be cautious."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Heh. If you do end up being caught, I'll just have to send you to hell and bring you back to kill you again ", Erza said, in a creepy, threatening voice.

"Alright… Calm down I won't", Jellal said as he knew full well that Erza was the type of person who never went back on her words.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu had been watching Cobra and Kinana converse with suspicion.

Their thoughts consisted of, how do they know each other? What is Kinana’s relationship with Cobra? They had never seen Kinana look so happy and talk so much. Usually she was quiet, and only spoke when needed. Kinana kept smiling at him and as for Cobra, he was talking so gently to her. It was almost like he was a different person.

"Kinana..." Lucy said as she approached the two. "How do... How do you know each other?"

"He's a criminal! And why do you call him Erik?" Natsu butted in.

"It’s a long story Lucy and Natsu. It was back when you guys were saving Lucy. Do you remember that time when you guys were trying to assemble the Infinity Clock? I found Erik when it was all over and he came to me on a shooting star that fell from the skies. Back then, he had a few injuries from what I could assume was from a fight." Kinana said with a smile on her face. “It turns out that he was the voice I kept hearing and that kept asking to hear my voice. And about his name, you all know him as Cobra, but I know him as Erik.”

 _Should we tell them the whole story?_ Kinana thought, turning towards Cobra, knowing full well that he could hear her thoughts. Cobra simply smiled at her and turned towards her friends.

"Back when we first met, I had a pet snake called Cubellios. But after our defeat, I lost Cubellios as she was nowhere to be found or so I thought. Who would have thought that my pet snake was working in Fairy Tail. I do hope you’ve been treating her well… Cause if not… There will be hell to pay…” Cobra said, his face growing dark and an evil smile appeared on his face.

“Don’t worry, they’ve been treating me well so don’t go killing them.” Kinana said, sighing.

“So let me get this straight. You're telling me that Kinana is your pet snake? How is that even possible?” Gray asked.

“Lets just say that when I was younger, someone put a curse on me and I turned into a snake. I think I met Cobra in the Tower of Heaven and ever since then, I've stayed by Cobra’s side until the defeat of the Oracion Seis. Luckily Master Makarov changed me back into a human after he found me and realized I was a human and because I had nowhere to go, I decided to stay at Fairy Tail and wait for my memories to return.” Kinana said. “That’s pretty much everything summed up in a few sentences. Unfortunately I don’t remember much about my past as a snake.”

“That’s pretty messed up if you ask me.” Gray said

“I think it’s cool! Did you know that when you were once a snake, you had wings! You could fly!” Natsu exclaimed in an excited voice.

“Is that so? I can't imagine myself with wings let alone being a snake. I don’t recall me ever flying…” Kinana said in a soft voice.

The members of Fairy Tail conversed with Kinana and Cobra for a few minutes until they heard Chapati announce that the time was up and Mirajane and Jenny needed to start fighting for real.

“It was nice seeing you again Erik… Will you come back?” Kinana asked as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn’t want to lose him again…

“Don’t worry, I’m sure our paths will cross again. I’ll be back for you.” Cobra reassured her.

That seemed to do the trick for Kinana stopped feeling sad. Noticing that Cobra had an arm wrapped around her waist, she asked him to bend down for a second. With a confused expression on his face, Cobra did as she asked. As soon as he got close enough, Kinana quickly kissed his right cheek and pulled away from his grasp as her face started to turn pink and moved to hide behind Erza. Surprised, Cobra just stood there frozen in position for a few seconds. However Cobra wasn’t the only one shocked by Kinana’s actions. Her guildmates were also in shock over what just happened.

 _I love you Cobra. I’ll be waiting for the day you come back._ Kinana thought and she knew Cobra heard her thoughts because his face turned crimson as he nodded in agreement.

  
“Well that sure was interesting.” Jellal said, amused by Cobra’s reaction. “I regret cutting our time short but we should be going now. Until next time Fairy Tail.” He then motioned for Cobra to follow him and he did. He did however stop to look back at Kinana and smiled. Not one of those sadistic smiles he sometimes wore, this time it was a smile of affection. Kinana simply blushed even more and waved goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww. I wish that happened in the anime. It would be so cute. For me, I think Cobra is a crude, rude and cocky on the outside, but deep down, he's really a sweetheart. At least to Kinana... I have plenty more fanfics to write about the 2 of them so stay tuned! Again, feel free to comment as I love reading comments from people who read this fanfic.
> 
> Oh here's the link to Natsu VS Cobra in their super aerial battle!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ykg3eWoMcs&t=649s


End file.
